


It's Just Business

by jive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: Despite insisting that he doesn't need one, Gabriel Reyes, CEO of Blackwatch Inc., finds himself hiring Jack Morrison as his personal assistant. Always full of surprises, Jack proves himself to be far more capable and reliable than Gabriel had expected.Unpredictably, Jack ends up being a more permanent fixture in Gabriel's life than he would ever care to admit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bamfbugboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamfbugboy/gifts).



> A _very_ loose interpretation of a modern-day Beauty and the Beast-type story, as requested for a Secret Santa gift.
> 
> Friend, I must both congratulate and curse you for causing me to start another multi-chaptered fic.

If you asked anyone on the street if they’d ever heard of Blackwatch Inc., they'd immediately tell you that it’s regarded as one of the top home security companies in the United States. Gabriel Reyes, the CEO, would likely tell you that the level of security Blackwatch’s systems offer its clientele rivals even some of the best systems that its international competitors can offer.

If you asked anyone at Blackwatch Inc. about their CEO, however, they would tell you that he was a stern man whose only mission in life was to make everyone else miserable with how demanding he could be in terms of running his office. Gabriel Reyes was a work-o-holic, and pretty much every aspect of his life centered around his company. Blackwatch Inc. provided him with a center and a purpose. He did everything by himself and he liked it that way. He didn't need anything else.

At least, that's that he thought.

“You could stand to at least get yourself a personal assistant,” Ana Amari, the COO of Blackwatch, says to him one day. Normally, Gabriel wouldn't bother taking such a ridiculous notion into consideration, but after having a day where literally almost everything that could go wrong _did_ go wrong — morning alarm not going off and causing him to come into the office seven minutes late; missed appointments due to poor scheduling; awkward meetings with important shareholders because Gabriel had completely forgotten their name; and worst of all, pickles and olives in his sandwich because his favorite deli had a new employee and Gabriel didn't think to elaborate when they asked him what he wanted on his roast beef and he replied with, “The usual everything” — it was something he actually found himself open to.

Of course, he couldn't let Ana know that. He had a reputation to uphold.

“I’ll think about it,” he replies, “I have Jesse already, after all.” Jesse, his secretary, is decent at what he does, but in all honesty, Gabriel keeps him around more as an errand boy than anything else. Jesse screens his calls and handles some miscellaneous paperwork here and there, but for the most part, Jesse helps him keep an eye on Blackwatch at the employee level. Jesse’s friendly demeanor and ability to get along with almost anyone allows Gabriel more access to information about his own company than any report Gabriel could get from Human Resources.

Ana peers up over the lip of her teacup, eyes doing nothing to hide how unimpressed she is with his answer as she finishes off her last sip of tea. With a quiet and amused scoff, she gets up off her chair, taking her teacup with her, and makes her way to the door. She gives Gabriel one last glance over her shoulder before she leaves the room, a glint shining in her eye that Gabriel doesn't like very much.

It isn't until several weeks later, when he gets to work — on time as usual, mind you, though only just barely as he had to skip his morning coffee — that he realizes just what that mischievous glint meant.

He opens the doors to his office only to find someone is already inside and sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk. They turn in their seat as if to see who had come in, and immediately get up out of their seat in when they see Gabriel. It’s a man — a very very blond and rather handsome man — that Gabriel does not recognize at all. He's dressed rather nicely for the most part — white button-up shirt neatly pressed, red necktie knotted properly, cuffs buttoned properly — but the rather slim-fitting dark blue jeans and button-up boots Gabriel sees on him have his eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. The man doesn't quite belong; there's something off about him, and Gabriel immediately responds to what he assumes is meant to be a friendly smile from the blond with a frown.

“If you're here to entertain for Amélie Lacroix’s birthday party, I'm afraid you have the entirely wrong date and office,” Gabriel says.  

The smile immediately drops from the man’s face, replaced by a look of confusion. “Oh, I'm not here for that, I'm-” the man begins to protest, only to be cut off by Gabriel holding up a hand and signaling him to stop.

“No need; I get it. Did Sombra put you up to this? I told that woman to stay the hell out of my personal life! I don't have time for this,” Gabriel growled, walking past the man and heading straight to his desk. “I ought to fire her for this; I told her last time that doing this kind of thing is not acceptable — especially not at the workplace. Clearly I didn't get my point across.”

“‘This kind of thing’? I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?” His confused expression quickly shifts to that of irritation, clearly not pleased at where the conversation seems to be headed, but Gabriel continues with his rambling, paying him no mind.

“Jesse,” Gabriel begins, pressing the intercom button on his phone, “Send Sombra up here. It seems she and I need to have another talk about sexual harassment in the workplace.”

“Beg pardon?” Jesse's voice crackles through the phone speaker.

“She sent me a gigolo. _Again_ ,” Gabriel growls.

And just like that, the expression on the stranger's face twists from irritation to embarrassment, and then right to utter anger and indignation.

“Gigolo? _Excuse me_ ?!” he shouts, cheeks reddened with indignation. “Mister Reyes, I'll have you know, I am _not_ a gigolo! Nor am I an _entertainer_ , or any other utterly offensive misconception you seem to have stuck in your mind about me! I'm-!”

“Your new assistant,” a feminine voice chimes from the speaker, cutting the man off and finishing his sentence. Gabriel would recognize that voice anywhere; it's Ana again, no doubt once again sticking her nose where it doesn't belong.

“My _what_?!” Gabriel demands, glaring at the phone as if Ana could see how livid he and this not-a-gigolo is.

“Your assistant. He's- ugh. I'm just going to come in there. You're being completely ridiculous right now,” Ana sighs, hanging up.

Not a second passes before the doors to Gabriel's offices opens up once more and Ana walks in.

Without even batting an eye, Ana strolls over to take the chair adjacent to the blond stranger and tosses a folder onto Gabriel’s desk. It slides across the smooth wooden surface with ease, some of the papers threatening to spill out as it spins, and Gabriel quickly pins it against his desk with his hand it before it slides completely off his desk and into his lap.

The words _Morrison, J._ and _Security Enrichment Principal_ peek out from one of the pages, and without even opening the folder to look at the rest, Gabriel shoots a glare at Ana. His eyes burn with an unrestrained anger. He begins to open his mouth and demand why exactly an employee of Blackwatch’s rival company is not only here in his office, but was left unattended for so long.

Ana cuts him off before he even has a chance to get started, and makes her way over to stand beside the intruder.

"Gabriel,” she says, far more cheerful than Gabriel felt she had any right to be, and gestures to the stranger. “Meet John Morrison, your new personal assistant.”

“Ah, it's ‘Jack’, actually,” the man says without missing a beat, “John Morrison is my father.” As if realizing he spoke out of turn, he falls silent, and takes his seat once more.

“My _what_?!” Gabriel asks again, in utter disbelief at the words coming out of Ana's mouth.

“Your new personal assistant,” the man- _Jack_ repeats, irritation making itself evident in his tone of voice. “Miss Amari called me in to act as your personal assistant starting this day forward. Though apparently it seems she never gave you the memo…” Jack turns his head and gives a pointed look to Ana, who pays him no attention.

“I've already spoken to HR and the Board about this. To be honest, Gabriel, it was the Board that forced this decision. After the incident a few months ago when you nearly botched the meeting with Lúmerico, the major mishap you had with the shareholder’s meeting not soon after that, and how badly you offended Senator Heyman by confusing her with Senior Executive Viswani of Vishkar, they began to question whether or not you would be able to continue handling all the duties of the CEO.”

“I can; I have; and I will continue to do so. On my own. I have no need for an assistant. As I've said before; I already have Jesse.”

“Come off it, Gabriel. You know as well as I do that Jesse would be in completely over his head if you asked him to do even _half_ of the duties I have Lena do for me on a daily basis,” Ana replies folding her hands in her lap, a clear sign that her patience is beginning to wear thin.

“Then why don't _you_ take him and give me Oxton instead?” Gabriel counters, uncaring at how insensitive he sounds. “If you want me to have an assistant so badly, you could have the decency to at least give me someone that's going to be able to keep up with me, and not some… _GQ underwear model_ who likely hasn't done anything but fetch coffee and change printer toner.”

“That's _it_ ! I've had enough!” Jack shouts, standing up from his chair. “You have done nothing but insult me since the moment we met, when I have done nothing to deserve it. I came here to serve as your assistant because _Ana_ -” he gestures at the other chair rather aggressively, “-said you needed my help! If you even bothered to look at my damn résumé, you'd see that I am _more_ than qualified for this position. Hell, I'd be _underemploying_ myself!” As if to demonstrate his point, he reaches over and snatches the folder from beneath Gabriel's hand, nearly ripping said résumé in half as he yanks it out from the folder’s pocket. He slams the folder back onto the desk, résumé presented right on top and in perfectly plain view for Gabriel to see for himself.

“But it's not like you can see much of anything, can you?! You've got your head shoved so far up your own ass, it's a miracle Blackwatch hasn't been run into the ground by now with how terrible your people skills are!” Jack continues to yell. Ana does nothing to stop his tirade, and merely watches in amusement as Gabriel is stunned into silence at Jack's anger.

“Ana, I'm sorry. I know you called me in for a favor, and I'm thankful you came to me with this job offer, but I don't think I can deal with this guy. He's _even worse_ than Anderson, and you know how I felt about working for that asshole… I'll see you around, Ana,” Jack finishes his rant rather half-heartedly, turning to Ana as he tips his head in apology before turning to leave Gabriel's office without so much as even sparing him a glance.

Silence fills the room for the small span of time it takes for Jack to make his way to the door, and just as his hand is about to reach the knob, Gabriel bursts into nearly-maniacal laughter.

“Holy shit! I haven't had anyone talk to me since… my god, let's just say it's been a long time since anyone's talked to me like that-” he manages to breathe out, his words coming out in rather stilted sentences as laughs continue erupting from his mouth.

“That much is rather obvious,” Jack mutters under his breath, frowning. He still doesn't bother to even look at Gabriel, hand on the doorknob and starting to turn it.

“I should just let you go, but _damn_ , Morrison, you've got some _cojones_ on you, huh?” Gabriel remarks, wiping a tear from his eyes as the laughter finally dies down. Gabriel can't recall the last time someone that wasn't Ana Amari said anything bad about him to his face, let alone yell it at him with such vehemence in his own office. Briefly, he glances back down at Jack's résumé sitting before him, slightly surprised at what he sees.

Jack does nothing to respond beyond a clearly irritated rolling of his eyes as he pulls the door open. He takes one step out the door when the next words out of Gabriel's mouth stop him in his tracks.

“All right, Morrison,” Gabriel says, trying his best to keep his voice sounding as neutral as possible, “You're hired.”

Gabriel ignores the small sound of amusement Ana lets out, and keeps his focused on Jack, who looks absolutely dumbfounded.

“ _What_?!”


End file.
